1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and vibration dampening structures for electronic devices, and particularly to a mounting apparatus and a vibration dampening structure for a data storage module.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer is provided with a mounting bracket to secure a data storage module. Because surfaces of the data storage module and surfaces of the mounting bracket are rough, friction generated between the data storage module and the mounting bracket can block movement of the data storage module when the data storage module is inserted into the mounting bracket. Thus, the data storage module is difficult to install.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.